Legend of Zelda: A Split in Time
by PinkePiefan123
Summary: Years after Ganondorf was sealed away Link now rules Hyrule along side Zelda. What will they do when The Temple of Time is destroyed, Rauru vanishes and is presumed dead, and the Master Sword disappears as well? Does not line up with Official Timeline. Rated T to be safe. I never know what's going to be said in these fics.
1. A Faded Light

Link lid in Hyrule field on the blanket he and Zelda had laid down. "It's so peaceful today." Zelda smiled looking at the sky, her golden hair blew gently in the wind.

"Yes, it is," Link agreed smiling at her. The two were 20 years old, they married four months ago, Hyrule was at peace, and they were expecting their first child.

Everything was simply... Perfect.

Or so they thought.

"Link?" the Queen took Links hand softly. He didn't respond as he had stared to doze off. "Link..." Zelda muttered shaking her husband gently.

"Hmm?" Link sat up. "What's wrong?" Zelda was staring straight ahead, her sapphire blue eyes wide with worry

"Something's wrong..." She gripped Link's arm. "We need to get back. I'll tell Impa to gather the Sages." The two stood up, Link grabbed the blanket and, seeing Zelda was shivering, placed it around her shoulders. He took her gloved hand and they walked back to Hyrule.

Once they got back to Hyrule Castle Zelda went straight to Impa. "Impa!" She cried throwing her arms around her attendant. The tall tan woman with grey hair and red eyes returned the queen's embrace as Link joined them.

"My Queen, is something wrong?" Zelda nodded.

"Can you get the other Sages? Me and Link will meet you at the Temple of Time so we can contact Rauru."

"I will," Impa vowed. "Be careful Queen Zelda."

"I will Impa," Zelda stepped away as Her Attendant disappeared out the window.

In the Sacred Meadow a girl with green hair and blue eyes sat on a stump, instead of playing her Ocarina she simply stared at it in her lap. She felt something was calling her. Saria stood as Impa appeared in front of the stump she sat on. "Impa," she greeted

"Hello Saria, you must meet the King and Queen as well as the others in the Temple of Time"

"Alright," Saria nodded. She started walking as green wisps of light surrounded her and she faded from sight.

In the Goron Village The Goron Chief spoke with his son when his door opened. Darunia nodded at Impa as she entered his room. "Temple of Time?" He assumed.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Daddy?" Darunia's son, Link wondered.

"I'll be back soon child." Darunia hugged his son before standing and disappearing.

In Zora's Domain The Zora Queen sat on her throne watching over her people, while being watched over by her guards when purple wisps of light appeared. The guards raised their weapons but their ruler simply raised a hand stopping them. Her young son Ralis watched in awe as the Sage of Shadow appeared before the throne. "Impa" The Zora queen smiled from her seat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a simple visit Your Highness, The King and Queen will explain when you reach the Temple of Time."

"Very well Impa, do not fret my dear," she smiled at Ralis, "I will be back." Ruto stood and faded off. "It was nice seeing you again Impa"

"I feel the same Your Highness" She nodded.

In the Gerudo Desert the guards restlessly patrolled the sanded field around the fortress. They stopped seeing an unexpected visitor appear in the middle of them. "Halt!" The guards pointed their swords at Impa.

"I need to speak to Nabooru"

"Let her pass." a calm female voice ordered. The guards turned to her, her long red hair was held in a pony tail, her large amber eyes scanned the crowd. "Disperse." The guards nodded and walked back to their positions. "Impa, I assume you aren't here just to say 'hi'?"

"Correct, we need to go to the Temple of Time."

"I assume the others are already there?" Impa nodded."I'm always the last aren't I?"

"Last, but not least," Impa smiled.

"How true," Nabooru smirked before the two faded off.

At the Temple of Time the two remaining Sages arrived to see the others standing where the Temple of Time used to stand, but was now an empty space filled with ash.

"Rauru... He's gone." Zelda muttered.

"The Master Sword... It's not here either." Link informed, holding his shocked wife tightly.

"What in the Goddess of the Sand's name happened?" The Sage of Spirit gasped

"Nothing good." Darunia huffed.

"How can you be so emotionless!?" Zelda snapped to the Fire Sage before burying her face in Link's chest crying. "Rauru's gone, The Master Sword is missing and you don't seem to... care." She sobbed.

"Zelda calm down." Saria muttered. The Forest Sage reached up and held her hand. "We're all worried, Darunia just doesn't show it like we do."

"Shes's right Zell." Ruto sighed. "Just calm down" Ruto muttered trying not to cry.

"We need to find the Master Sword." Impa stated.

"And awaken the new Sage of Light." Zelda pulled away from Link and wiped her tears away.

"Sages, you and Zelda go back to the Castle, protect her."

"But Link, I want to come with you" Zelda pleaded Link kissed her gently.

"I don't want you getting hurt Zell." He murmured.

"Alright." Zelda nodded. "Be careful my love."

"I wanna go with Link!" Saria cried. Her fairy nodded in agreement before sitting in Saria's hair

"Saria." Link smiled softly kneeling down.

"Please can I come with you Link?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He sighed.

"I could be a big help!"

"I think you should take her Link." Impa advised.

"Alright, but you have to promise you will be careful."

"I promise" She nodded, acting like a kid sister. Link smiled and ruffled her short, green hair.

"Something still bothers me." Nabooru stated.

"What is it?" Impa looked at her.

"Why did no one notice what happened here?" She gestured to the ash cover land. "An entire Temple reduced to Ash and nobody sees, hears or even acknowledges it's gone? I know Hyrule and The Gerudo Valley are different but I'm sure that's not normal

"That is odd." Impa confirmed

"We didn't see anyone outside on our walk here." Zelda admitted.

"Why would everyone be inside? Last time I was here the market is usually filled this time of day." The Sage of Water looked around.

"Like Impa said, it was odd." Zelda nodded.

"get the Queen to the castle." Link nodded to Impa. "Me and Saria will start looking for the Master Sword."

"Good luck Link." Zelda kissed him gently before she left with the other Sages.

"Where should we start?" Saria asked. Link took a deep breath.

"I have no idea."


	2. A New Enemy, A New Friend

"Do you **really **think the Forest Temple holds clues?" Link asked as they walked through the Lost Woods

"I don't **think** anything Link." Saria stated walking on a fallen log. "I **feel** it." She jumped off, Her fairy spun around her head making Link think of Navi. Link missed the blue fairy dearly, she did get annoying a times but she was like an older sister to him. He began to get so lost in thought he didn't notice Saria was speaking to him till she tugged on the edge of his tunic.

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you okay Link?" She looked at Link, her sky blue eyes that mirrored his own were filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"You were sighing, and a little lost in thought." She crossed her arms.

"I just... I was thinking about Navi."

"You miss her don't you?" Link nodded. "Oh... I don't get why she left either"

"Maybe it's because I wasn't a Kokiri at all?"

"Oh Link, just because you're a Hylian by Blood, doesn't mean you're not a Kokiri at heart." Saria admitted. Link smiled, she was right, nothing changes where Link was raised, not even where he was born. Where exactly **was** that anyway? He knew he was a Hylian, but the location of his birth was a mystery to him. All he knew was it was destroyed in a fire when he was a baby. He looked up as they reached the Forest Temple. Saria closed her eyes as she teleported to the entrance. Link took out his Long shot and fired it at the branch hanging above the platform.

"So how will we know when we find a clue?" Link asked.

"We'll know." Was all Saria explained as they walked into the room where Link once fought Phantom Ganon. The two friends gasped as they saw a black shadowy orb floating around the room.

"What is that?" Link whispered under his breath."

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Saria whimpered hiding behind Link. Link took out his sword and the Orb seemed to turn upon hearing the blade being drawn. It morphed into different creatures before settling on a large serpent with green and black scales with red eyes.

"Stay back Saria." Link warned the Kokiri Sage who was like a sister to him. He ran up to the snake and moved to attack it when their eyes met.

And Link froze.

_"Link!" Zelda ran to him._

_"No! Zelda stay back!" Link tried to stop her but he was to late. A sword plunged through her stomach. The shadowy figure smirked at Link. The figure was dressed in a dark green and black cloak. His eyes were a vivid red and his teeth was all sharp._

_This is the fate in store for the two of you._

_His voice echoed through the air. Link blinked and his position changed. He now held the Master sword, still plunged into Zelda's body. Her blue eyes held a clouded look as she started at him. "Why?" She whispered before falling to the ground._

Saria jumped in front of Link and held out her hands, creating a forest green barrier. "Link!" She screamed to her dazed friend. The snake turned to Saria and once the eye contact between the Hero and the creature was broken Link came back to reality. "Don't look into It's eyes." She ordered. Link nodded and took out his sword. He jumped up and brought his sword down on the snake's scales. Only to have it break in two. Link gasped. The snake struck for Link. Link started to move out of the way but The snake's fangs dug into his shoulder. "N-NO!" Saria screamed. She fired a spell at the snake and it released Link who fell to the ground. Saria avoided eye contact as she fired another spell. But it didn't seem to have any affect on it. Saria jumped out of the way and whispered a spell causing Link to hover in the air. The snake advanced towards the pair but Saria swiftly took Link's hand and they faded off leaving the snake to strike empty air.

_Brilliant. Really._

The snake turned to see a figure clad in an indigo and black cloak.

_I wasn't expecting the Sage of Forest to be with him._

The snake shifted into a man with black hair and red eyes, dressed in a green and black cloak.

_Well I need to get ready. Keep looking. Do us all a favour and try not to screw up. We need to find It._

The man growled.

_I know that._

The figure pulled back her hood reviling red eyes and long black hair like the man.

_Find it. It's the only way._

And with that, she left.

The first thing Link heard was Saria's soft voice asking someone if he was okay. The first thing he felt was warm sheets and a soft bed as he lay on his side. The first thing he saw was a girl sitting in front of him. She smiled softly.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Where am I?"

Link started to sit up.

"No no no." The girl shook her head rapidly. She had blond pigtails that slapped her face when she shook her head. Her green eyes stared at him. "You need rest." She got up. "I'll get your friend." She turned and left the room. After a moment Saria came in and sat by Link.

"Are you alright?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm alright." Link slowly sat up.

"No." a voice calmly ordered. "The venom still effects you. You must rest, do not sit up-" Link fully sat up and his head spun and his vision clouded. He fell back on the bed as a pain spread from his shoulder. Sara called his name while the young woman chuckled and shook her head. "Now Link you don't look like the man who's big on following rules but next time I tell you not to move, you might do what I say."

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman smiled.

"My name is Nerine Dymphna, the little girl you met was Lamia."

"Nice to meet you." Link groaned still in pain.

"The pain will fade." Nerine explained. Link nodded."You were lucky we found you and your friend when we did. Any longer you'd have been a goner."

"Thank you Ms. Dymphna"

"Please, call me Neri" She smiled. Link nodded.

"Where am I? Lamia didn't tell me when I asked her."

"The Crystal Rose Woods. A small strip of forest between the Ivory Wilds and the Ebony Forest."

"Ivory Wilds? Ebony Forest?" Link looked at her confused

"The Ebony forest is another name for what you call the Lost Woods."

"I see."

"The Ivory Wilds is on the other side of the Crystal Rose Woods, to the East." Neri explained. Link nodded, and managed to sit up without being in too much pain.

"I understand you are a tough man Link, but rest until tomorrow. Then you can continue your journey." Neri ordered before walking out of the room.

"We need to find the Master Sword as soon as possible." Link sighed.

"I know Link. But you should rest. I don't want you getting hurt again." Saria stood and turned to leave. "We'll leave in the morning. Goodnight Link." Saria left the room. A few moments later Neri came back in.

"Link... Your adventure... I was wondering... If I could come..."

"What about Lamia?"

"Mia is at home, She lives in a small cottage in the Ivory Wilds. I am friends with her family, but we are not related."

Link thought about this. He saw Neri looked quite different from Lamia, Neri had strawberry blond hair that covered her left eye. Her right eye, he could see, was a teal colour. Lamia on the other hand and bright blond hair and green eyes. He had still somehow assumed they were related, or at least lived together.

"She spends a lot of time here, but she doesn't live here. She wishes she did however." Neri explained. "So could I come?"

Link thought about it.

"I don't see why not."

Neri smiled brightly.

"Thank you Link. Saria has told me all about it. I hope I can be of use." Neri nodded before leaving. Link lid down and soon fell asleep


End file.
